I'm a what now?
by rainbow cookies
Summary: Greg can't quite believe it. Hes a father?
1. Chapter 1

_Present_

"What" Greg whispered, his face as pale as could be. Currently situated on a chair in Grissoms office, his voice had suddenly gone hoarse.

"Its right here on this paper Greg. According to the paternity test, you are in fact that girls father..."

* * *

**This is just the beginning, if you like the sound of this let me know! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present

"I'll give you a moment Greg, I have to make a call." Grissom excused himself.

He barely heard him, shock had set in. He was a father.

* * *

_3 days ago._

_"What've we got here?" Grissom asked, turning his head towards Brass as he surveyed the scene.__  
"DB, ID shows him to be one William Hartman." Brass replied "One witness, seventeen years old. She's over by the car"  
"Thanks"_

_Moments later Warrick, Nick and Grissom were covering the crime scene while Greg was away finishing up his shooting case a couple of miles away. __Catherine had taken on the task of talking to the witness. Making her way over the the police cars she spotted her, perched on the open trunk of the vehicle._

_"Excuse me?"_

_A nod, a faint smile at her, and a reply was what she recieved in return._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm Catherine Willows, with the Crime lab. Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?"_

_"Sure go ahead, I don't mind."_

_Catherine smiled. "So who are you? Name, age?"_

_"My names Katie Sanders, I turned 17 a few months ago." She replied, tugging her grey hoody down._

_"Do you live nearby?"_

_"I'm at the Childrens Home a few blocks away. I walk this way usually to get away from there, I hate it. It should be closed down, the people are horrible. I still have a bruise from the last time I got into an argument with one of the workers. Theres an ice cream place just up the road, I go there most of the time."_

_"What did you see tonight? Anything specific you can tell us?"_

_Well I was walking, like normal. I couldn't take another minute at that place so I decided to head out. As I got here I heard a gunshot, and a figure came running in the opposite direction to me a few moments later. I didn't manage to get much, but he tripped after a few seconds, maybe grazed his knee. He got right back up though, and kept on running. Few moments later I saw the body and called the cops. Next thing I know your here." she told Catherine, her hair blowing into her face from the wind._

_A short call to Warrick to tell him to check for any DNA a few steps up the path and Catherine was back with Katie. She felt sorry for the girl who so clearly hated where she was and couldn't help but think she reminded her of someone._

_"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been at the childrens home?"_

_Katie gave her a faint smile, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Since I was about four I guess. I never knew my dad, my mum was young when she had me, sixteen I think. They both were as far as I know. She never told him, moved here soon after she found out. Lived in California before that. She wouldn't tell me who he was either. When I was four she got hit by a drunk driver, died a few days later. I've been in care ever since. The only thing I ever had to find my dad with was my surname."_

_Catherine noticed how her gaze slowly drifted to her hands as she said this. She could help._

_"Katie, I could try and help you find your father if you want. And I can see about checking out this childrens home. What do you say?"_

_Katie looked up. Her brown eyes shining and her hands twisted together. "Really" she said. "You can do that?"_

_Catherine smiled, and held out her hand, "Its no problem. Lets go get you sorted out."_

_2 days ago._

_Catherine was in her kitchen with a cup of coffee. Yesterday had been an eventful day, even by her standards. After clearing it with Grissom she went to check out the home Katie had been staying in for the past few years. Dirty, and with reports of child abuse, no time was wasted in getting it closed down._

_She had volunteered to have Katie while they were helping trace her family. Sipping her coffee she couldn't help but think the same thing over and over. again._

_Sanders, that was her surname. That was also Gregs surname. A similar resemblence, light brown/dark blonde hair, brown eyes. Greg was from California too. Plenty of things added up._

_Hearing footsteps on the stairs Catherine shook the thoughts from her head. Greg couldn't possibly be her father, surely not._

_Or could he?_

* * *

**Its going to the past a bit now, but will return to the present soon.**

**We need to know whats happened! xD**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: **

**JasperHale007**

**leahsgramma**

**Shalaboo**

**I really appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_18 years ago._

_"M-mum?" she managed to force out. She'd broke the news a minute ago, and her mother was yet to say anything._

_Her father however, had risen from his chair and left the room. The only acknowledgement he'd given her was a cold glance as he strode past her._

_"What are you going to do with it?" Her mothers crisp voice replied, her eyes meeting those of her daughter._

_"What do you mean do with it? I'm going to keep it. I can't take away a life of something which doesn't have a choice." she replied, her voice becoming stronger. She couldn't get rid of it, no matter how scared she was._

_"Then you're not welcome in this house any longer."_

_Silence. Had she heard right? Had her mother really just told her to leave, to get out all because she wouldn't kill her own child?_

_"Fine."_

_Trying to control her tears she feld from the room and ran upstairs. A few hours later and she was gone, her savings in her bag along with everything she owned that was possible to take._

_One cab ride, one plane ticket and she was on her way to Vegas._

_Katherine Rysons mother hadn't even given her a second glance._

_2 years later._

_"Thanks Jack, I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled as she left the building._

_In two years Katherine had achieved something. She'd managed to get a part time job in a restaurant a year ago, whilst continuing with her studies from home._

_8 months and two weeks after she left home Katherine had welcomed into the world her daughter, the person she'd risked everything for. And she didn't regret it one bit._

_Katie Sanders came into the world at 7:17am on the 3rd September 1991. Her last name was a reminder of who her father was, the person Katherine hadn't been able to face after she found out._

_As she found her keys and let herself into her apartment she wondered what he was doing now. She never told him she left, he didn't know that somewhere, he had a daughter. Would he have just assumed she'd gone somewhere? Whatever story her parents had spun must have been convincing, they were to ashamed of her to tell the truth._

_Katherine smiled. Katie was one now, and a brown eyed baby welcomed her from her babysitters arms. She was beginning to look so much like Greg, truly a female version of her father. And her parents would never know her._

_Relieving the babysitter, and seeing her on her way, she flopped down onto the couch. Her apartment was modest, but homely. She had made use of her savings and with help from various places, Katherine had been able to set herself up somewhere fairly nice._

_Looking around at her now sleeping daughter, Katherine sighed. Sometimes she wondered if she did the right thing by leaving him in the dark._

_3 years later._

_A 20 year old Katherine Ryson now strolled from an office block into the drizzle of the cold january evening. __A job offer had come through soon after she'd finished her high school studies, and the money was good. She took it and a couple of years later she was doing well. She was able to look after herself and Katie and had made some friends, all of whom were willing to help with babysitting when she needed it._

_Katie was enrolled on preschool and a mop of sandy brown hair was all that could be seen at home as she ran around the apartment. She was a bright and lively child and she couldn't imagine her life without Katie. Her life had been different from how she'd thought it would be, but that didn't mean bad._

_Lost in her thoughts as she walked through the rain, Katherine didn't see the oncoming car that was way over the speed limit._

_A few seconds later and she was down, the car still speeding into the distance, not caring about the damage it had caused._

_As she lay in the street, unable to get up, Katherine Ryson could only think about how now it was to late to tell Greg anything, and how much she loved her daughter._

_An hour later she was pronounced dead, surrounded by medics and police. A victim of a hit and run, Katherine Ryson was gone._

_Her daughter was found and taken into care, with her mind not fully understanding what had happened to her mother, only that she wasn't coming home again._

_And it was another hour later, that Greg Sanders had a sandwich, miles away from the situation he knew nothing about._

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I like your comments, thoughts, suggestions, anything! **

**I'm not happy with this chapter but merh. I'll see what you guys think.**

**I may have another chapter up later, but if not then almost definately tomorrow!**

**Thanks again guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_2 days ago_

_"Greg, swab your cheek with this will you?" Catherina asked as she walked into the break room. "Its for a case to make sure there's no mix up with our DNA."_

_Greg nodded as he collected a saliva sample from himself. Sure it was a lie, but Catherine figured she could get Brass to check birth certificates and then run a paternity test. If there was no need or it didn't match up, then no harm done right?_

_She'd brought Katie into work with her today, not feeling comfortable leaving her alone at home. Catherine had said she'd help and she would try her very best. Katie was currently talking to Nick in the corridor outside while Catherine was talking to Greg. The rest of the team was meeting them in the break room in a few minutes so Katie could be introduced._

_Warrick arrived first, shortly followed by Grissom, with Katie and Nick strolling in a moment later, laughing about something or other._

_"Hey Cath, whose this?" Greg asked, turning to look at Katie, who was currently occupied shaking Grissoms hand._

_"Guys, this is Katie, the witness from the shooting case yesterday. Nice job on clearing that up so quickly guys." Catherine smiled. She'd explained to Grissom why Katie was here, but didn't want to tell the others just yet. Especially not Greg._

_Warrick went over to greet Katie while the rest followed after. Conversation immediately broke out between them all. Greg hung back slightly though. He couldn't help but think he was reminded of someone by her._

_--_

_While the babble broke out Catherine slipped out the room with a quick be right back. She headed to see Brass, after dropping in both Greg and Katies samples for paternity testing. She figured since it took a couple of days it would be best to do it now, even though it may be useless after seeing the birth certificate._

_"Catherine, what can I do for you?" greeted Brass as she entered his office._

_"Any chance you can look up a birth certificate for me? The names Katie Sanders."_

_"Sure, should be no problem. Any particular reason?" He asked, fingers tapping away._

_"Its for a witness, I'm trying to trace her father. I figured its worth checking the certificate, even though theres a chance there won't be a name."_

_"Well you're in luck. And maybe you can shed some light on what i'm about to tell you, though I have a feeling you won't be surprised."_

_"Theres a name? What is it?" Catherine asked eagerly._

_Brass turned to look at her. "Cath, it says her father is Greg Sanders. Thats not our Greg is it?"_

_Catherine looked back at him and smiled as she turned to go out the room. "Thats what I'm going to find out."_

_1 day ago._

_Greg Sanders was sat on his sofa, thinking back over yesterday. He'd eventually approached Katie and they'd clicked instantly. They had the same sense of humour and she'd spent plently of time sat in the lab with him while he waited for results for his cases. The other guys aslo liked her, Grissom had plent of talks with her about various subjects, and she beat Nick and Warrick on the games console almost every single time. When Nick finally beat her at something he left the room yelling he was now the champion and wouldn't play again so he wouldn't lose his title._

_He sank further into his seat with his cup of beloved coffee and settled in to ponder just what or who Katie reminded him of._

_Present Day (before Greg knows)_

_Catherine rushed into work. She'd had the previous day ofs and Katie had spent time talking with herself and Lindsay, having a day of doing nothing but watching films and sleeping. Something which Katie had never been able to do before._

_"Any results for me?" She asked rushing into the lab. She was handed some paper and with quick thanks went to the break room. They'd managed to get results in two days, pretty quick for a paternity test._

_Catherine opened the file as she sat down at the table. "It is.." she breathed quietly, not quite believing it. It was a match. She'd known it could happen, but seeing it was quite a shock._

_Greg was Katies father. It was a match._

_She rose from the tbale and went to find Grissom. She'd thought about it and figured it was best for Greg to be told by him. He had to know of course, as did Katie. But maybe Greg should tell Katie the news, then they could talk._

_"I'll talk to him Catherine" Grissom told he with a faint smile. He was just as shocked to see the results. Catherine smiled back and went to continue with her cases,._

_Later on she heard Grissom ask to speak to Greg. She knew what he'd tell him. Why Katie was here, and what they'd found out. She could only sit and wait for them to finish. Then she could call Katie and bring her down here. After that she wasn't sure what would happen._

And that was how Greg Sanders came to be sat in Gil Grissoms office, faced with the task of telling his daughter just who he was.

Truth be told, he was terrified.

* * *

**Another chapter! Two in one day, I'm amazed at myself.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *


End file.
